Mewtwo/Attack Set
This is an overview of Mewtwo's attacks in Ultimate Dimension Clash. Basic Attacks and Command Normals Standing L- straight left hand thrust (with dark energy) Standing M- straight right hand thrust aimed a bit higher (with dark energy) Standing H- whips its tail forward Crouching L- low left kick Crouching M- hits downward with a single burst of shadow energy from its right pointer finger Crouching H- spins around while sweeping with tail (knocks down) S launcher- upward left palm strike (with dark energy) Air L- straight left kick Air M- claws forward with its right hand covered in shadow energy Air H- does a back flip while attacking with tail Air S- performs a front flip and thrusts its left leg downwards TAC exchange up- same animation as air H TAC exchange side- thrusts its hands forward and releases a huge blast of shadow energy from them TAC exchange down- same animation as air S F + H- Force Palm (thrusts its paw in front of itself, briefly charges up dark energy, then unleashes it in a large area in front of its palm; wall bounce) Throws Forward ground- Crushes its foe by compressing them into a tiny Shadow Ball Backward ground- Uses Psychic to throw its enemy behind it Forward air- Uses Psychic to lift foe slightly before tossing them to the ground Backward air- Same animation as backward ground Special Moves QCB + atk- Shadow Ball (tosses a ball of dark energy forward; can be charged; charge time depends on version used; in air ok) QCB + atk- Disable (uses eyes to unleash a white spark aimed at the ground; stuns foe on hit; L version- close range; M version- mid range; H version- long range) DP + atk- Confusion (grabs foe; if successful, it psychokinetically whirls the opponent in front of it around and lets the opponent land clumsily on the ground; reflects projectiles) BDP + atk- Teleport (quickly vanishes and reappears in a different location; L version- in front; M version- behind; H version- above; in air ok) QCB + S- Flight (goes into flight mode; in air ok; lasts 106 frames) Hyper Combos QCF + atk x2- Shadow Storm (unleashes a powerful beam of dark energy forward; in air, the beam travels downward and is OTG-capable; knocks down) QCB + atk x2- Barrier (encases himself in a pink shield for 25 frames after activation; if struck by a physical attack or a projectile (that isn't a hyper combo) during this state, the barrier will explode; causing a wall bouce to the foe; during a THC, the barrier explodes automatically) DP + atk x2- Psystrike* (releases a field of electricity from its body; if it hits, the electricity will continue to shock foe as he telekinetically spins foe around him, gradually spinning them faster before launching them upward; hard knockdown) (* means Level 3 hyper combo) Extra Mewtwo-'y'- Psych Up (charges up while absorbing dark energy, granting teammate 30% hyper meter in the process) Category:Ultimate Dimension Clash Category:Character Moveset Category:Gameplay